Tiotropium bromide is known from European Patent Application EP 418 716 A1 and has the following chemical structure: 
Tiotropium bromide is a highly effective anticholinergic with a long-lasting activity which can be used to treat respiratory complaints, particularly chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) and asthma. The term tiotropium refers to the free ammonium cation.
For treating the abovementioned complaints, it is useful to administer the active substance by inhalation. In addition to the administration of broncholytically active compounds in the form of metered aerosols and inhalable solutions, the use of inhalable powders containing active substance is of particular importance.
With active substances which have a particularly high efficacy, only small amounts of the active substance are needed per single dose to achieve the desired therapeutic effect. In such cases, the active substance has to be diluted with suitable excipients in order to prepare the inhalable powder. Because of the large amount of excipient, the properties of the inhalable powder are critically influenced by the choice of excipient. When choosing the excipient, its particle size is particularly important. As a rule, the finer the excipient, the poorer its flow properties. However, good flow properties are a prerequisite for highly accurate metering when packing and dividing up the individual doses of preparation, e.g., when producing capsules (inhalettes) for powder inhalation or when the patient is metering the individual dose before using a multi-dose powder inhaler. Moreover, the particle size of the excipient is very important for the emptying characteristics of capsules when used in an inhaler. It has also been found that the particle size of the excipient has a considerable influence on the proportion of active substance in the inhalable powder which is delivered for inhalation. The term inhalable proportion of active substance refers to the particles of the inhalable powder which are conveyed deep into the branches of the lungs when inhaled with a breath. The particle size required for this is between 1 μm and 10 μm, preferably less than 6 μm.
The aim of the invention is to prepare an inhalable powder containing tiotropium which, while being accurately metered (in terms of the amount of active substance and powder mixture released and delivered to the lungs by each inhalation process) with only slight variations between batches, enables the active substance to be administered in a therapeutically effective inhalable proportion.
The fact that tiotropium, particularly tiotropium bromide, has a therapeutic efficacy even at very low doses imposes further conditions on an inhalable powder which is to be used with highly accurate metering. Because only a low concentration of the active substance is needed in the inhalable powder to achieve the therapeutic effect, a high degree of homogeneity of the powder mixture and only slight fluctuations in the dispersion characteristics from one batch to the next are essential. The homogeneity of the powder mixture and minor fluctuations in the dispersion properties are crucial in ensuring that the inhalable proportion of active substance is released reproducibly in constant amounts and with the lowest possible variability.
Accordingly, a further aim of the present invention is to prepare an inhalable powder containing tiotropium which is characterized by a high degree of homogeneity and uniformity of dispersion. The present invention also sets out to provide an inhalable powder which allows the inhalable proportion of active substance to be administered with the lowest possible variability. Furthermore, the present invention sets out to provide an inhalable powder being characterized by a high stability.